Before I Saw Him
by Hide-Me-Inside
Summary: Naruto's an orphaned fox demon taken in by Iruka and his husband Kakashi. Where as Sasuke's is a prestigious Wolf demon, looking for a mate. what happens when their paths cross? Only one thing of course, sequel coming soon! SasuNaru- COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :'(

Chapter 1: prologue

A cute very angry blonde haired, blue eyed boy walked down the street listening to another one of his 'so-called-best-friends' excuses. I bet your wondering what happened well, let me fill you in.

-a few minutes prior-

"hey Kiba!" came the voice of a cheery Naruto.

"er hey Naruto man, did you want something?" came the voice of Kiba his 3 year friend.

"yeah! I wanted to know if you wanted to come out this weekend with me? It feels like we haven't hung out much lately..." Naruto mumbled the end of his sentence, ever since Kiba and Hinata had been dating Naruto spent less and less time with his friend.

"erm, sorry man, me and Hinata kinda have plans this weekend. And ... I ... Well... I'm sorry Naruto-"

"no, no its fine Kiba I understand. It's fine I'll find someone else it's cool." Naruto put on one of his fake smiles and Kiba nodded. But what hurt the most is that Kiba, his "best friend" hadn't noticed the sad blonde or even the anger from him. He just saw his usual friend.

"yeah, but you totally know I would if I could, it's just what with everything that's happening and all- but listen we're still best buds... Right?" Kiba said his voice a little saddened at the end.

"what! Of course we are, and dot you ever forget it" he gave another fake smile, but he felt like he had betrayed his own words, because it seemed like Kiba had forgotten they were friends. Naruto shocked his head in a way to rid himself of his thoughts.

Even though Naruto always tried to pass off Kibas excuses as nothing but when your last and only friend has blown you off for the millionth time it's starts to hurt.

Naruto turned the following corner and scurried home ears pressed to his head. When he arrived he looked up at the building it was run down a possible health hazzard but Naruto was happy with his living arrangements. His house was far away from the rest of the village and was the only building near by.

Naruto was starting to feel ill lately and lied down on his bed clutching his stomach. It's one of the reasons he wanted to see Kiba, was to ask him about this and confide his fears within him. But it seems he was on his own... Again.

-sasuke pov -

Sasuke walked home surrounded by a very annoying hord of girls squeaking and screaming in his ears...

"sasuke-kun Will you be my mate!"

"why would sasuke-kun want to be mates you! Sasuke-kun and I are to be engaged!"

He continued to ignore them, but with the closer mating season was getting the more annoying everyone was getting with all these pathetic demons following him him around and pestering him. Especially his parents who insisted if he wanted to be a strong male in the eyes of the clan he would choose a mate to be his submissive and protect.

Sasuke saw no point in this; he certainly has no interest in a mate either. His brother hadn't chosen a mate and he was much older than him but his parents only wanted to annoy him with such things.

'maybe if I just pick someone they'd stop pestering me ' hmmm 'but then if be stuck with one of these... Things' sasuke was discussed with this thought. He couldn't imagine being stuck with one of them- and for the rest of his life!

When he arrived home he was presented with his ever scary father, I mean really that man could make a lion run away with its tail between it's legs just by looking at it.

"Sasuke, how's the mate search going, if you'd like your mother and I could always arrange for you to be married off to that Saku-"

"NO! I mean, there's no point you going through the trouble I'll have a mate before the season is up." his father looked Sasuke up and down checking for any hints of a lie and fear.

"hn. Very well, before the season is up" with that the man left and Sasuke heavily sighed.

'great now I HAVE to get a mate' another sigh

-to be continued-

Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Kakashi & Iruka

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :'(

Chapter 2: Iruka and Kakashi

Naruto layed on his bed contemplating what to do. He didn't really feel like moving but knew that it would do him better than just laying around feeling even worse for himself. He thought seeing Iruka would be a good idea and maybe could ask him why he felt so sick.

Naruto got dressed in his favourite jeans, they were black skinny jeans ripped and the knees and shins and hung loosely on his hips. He also wore an orange t-shirt Iruka had given him this t-shirt a while ago when he was sad he said "Naruto you should shine like the sun! So I bought you this, it isn't much, but every sunshine needs orange in there sunset huh?" Remembering that day brought a smile to Narutos face. Iruka had practically raised him ever since... He shock his head and left his 'house' running in the direction of irukas cottage it wasn't far and Naruto always loved it there it reminded him of happy times. And it suited Iruka perfectly.

When Naruto arrived there he barley had time to knock before he was glomped by an over excited Iruka.

"er, hi Iruka?" Naruto chocked out while being bear hugged by the that had raised him.

"Naruto! I'm so glad to see you! Why don't you visit me often? Ive missed you soo much! Naruto? Naruto! Oh no! I've killed Naruto! NARUTO SPEAK TO ME!" Iruka now totally panicking shock Naruto like a mad man.

"Iruka Iruka! I'm fine! Really!" he managed to regain his breathe and speak up before Iruka had shook him to death. "Iruka! Breathe! Now I actually had something I wanted to ask you" after steadying him by holding him down by his shoulders, Iruka once again looked shocked not 3 seconds later.

"Kakashi! Naruto wants to talk to us!" Naruto was then lead into the living room while Iruka was getting tea, Kakashi had walked in.

"ah Naruto good to see you, feels like years why don't you ever visit anymore aren't we good enough for you now?"

"Ha! No Kakashi not at all, and besides I was here just last weekend! And er... There's something I wanted to ask you, both of you really..." Kakashi- now interacted - put down his book-o-porn and starred and Naruto seeing his nervous behaviour, then Iruka came in and Naruto began to tell the two adults what was troubling him.

"well, see lately I haven't been feeling so good... It's like, well I don't know. It feels like someone's trying to mess up my insides... And it feels really bad, it comes and goes but I dunno, I just though maybe you too-" Naruto paused looking up and his foster-like parent "-might. Hey whats wrong? and why are you starring at me like that?" Iruka had his head in his hands and and Kakashi had an all knowing smirk on his face.

"my boy!" said Kakashi, running his calm in a calming motion on irukas back "listen don't mind Iruka here, he's just well.. Iruka."

"why, why couldn't he stay my little boy for just a little longer!" Iruka cried hoping for an answer.

"erm, guys you wanna tell me what's going on?" Iruka and Kakashi both looked at each other before glancing back at Naruto.

"well.. "

-to be continued-

(A/N) sorry its a bit short the next one will be extra long promise!

Iruka- my poor baby!

Kakashi- that's ma boy!

Naruto- is someone gonna tell me what going on!

Iruka- *sobs*

Me- poor fellas, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Maturing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :'(

Chapter 3: maturing

"well..." started Kakashi, who shot Iruka a questioning look, Iruka nodded his head slightly " well, you see, your from the fox breed as you well know, what you may not know is that your from a clan called the Kitsune's these are special foxes that have much more strength and power than other breeds or clans. In fact it could easily match of surpass the Uchiha clans power" Naruto mouth was in the shape of an 'O' at this point "anyway, what your feeling is called maturing, it happens when you reach a certain age and just before mating season. Which I might add is just 2 months away. So because your part fox and also a submissive-" at that Naruto shot Kakashi a glare "-don't give me that look I'm just stating facts. Back to the story! So because of this well... You, well I'm not quite sure how to say it but- what your feeling is a womb slowly starting to grow inside you. Heh and er the pain your feeling now is just a little taste for what to come for the next two weeks" Okay now Naruto was scared the awful pain he was feeling was because a WOMB was growing inside him and now he finds out the pain gonna get worse! Great just great!

"Naruto I'm so sorry!" Iruka threw himself at the still shocked Kitsune and balled his eyes out, after Naruto composed himself he looked at Iruka.

"Iruka it's okay, it's not your fault, and besides I'm kinda happy about this..."

"you are but why? Not that it isn't good or anything!" Naruto laughed and this time it wasn't forced, he loved Iruka he was like his mum and Kakashi was like a dad to him.

"because, well, and don't take this the wrong way, but I'm happy because I'll be able to kids if my own, no matter who I er... Mate with... And I'll be able to have my own little family ya know... Not that I don't think of you guys as family it's just well, you know what I mean right?" he scratched the back of his head nervously, he didn't want to offend them or anything.

"of course we understand Naruto, and I can't wait to be a grandparent!" he hugged Naruto again. Kakashi stood up.

"so Naruto? 'no matter who you mate with' huh? Is there something you wanna tell us?" Naruto shot Kakashi a glare and Kakashi just smirked at him and patted him on the back.

-Sasuke Pov-

Finally I managed to get away from those clingy pest! Just how long can they stalk someone for anyway. Jeez. Sasuke was walking through the forest in full demon mode. His black fur in the sunlight had a blue tint to it and his eyes like pools of black liquid. He was one of the most stunning wolves around. And that was why he was so sort after, female demons everywhere were willing to sell there souls just to get a good look at him.

He hated it! He found female demons too needy and always clinging to him. If he was ever going to pick a mate, which he had no intention of but his parents though otherwise, then they would have to be strong and at least be able to land a hit on him. Yet these girls acted as if one false move and they break a leg or something.

He wanted his mate to be a strong submissive, with soft perfect fur, much like his own, and not be so damn clingy!

With just under 2 months before mating season his time was running short and if he didn't hurry and get his perfect mate soon he'd be mated with dare he say it sa-sa-SAKURA! *swallows puke* the girl was the LAST person he wanted to be mated with. Arg, he cringed at the thought.

He just kept waking through the forest, maybe he could run away? No, because then they'd send itachi after him and then he'd defiantly be mated to... Her!

If he could just beat itachi, then he could do what he likes! But his sharingan hasn't even awaken yet, and he hated that. Because even though weaker less powerful wolves had there's he hasn't! Why I'd my life so miserable, there's a god up there somewhere trying to punish me I just know it. Woe ways me.

-1 week later-Multi Pov-

God! It hurt so much like someone was cutting into him and scooping out his insides! He was Laying on his bed covered in sweat, writhing in pain. His golden fox ears pressed firmly against his head. His bushy tail normally groomed was a mess and tucked between his legs. His tanned skin seemed more pale. Iruka and Kakashi were there as often as possible. Because there was mature demons looking to mate with him. Anyone that tried to get close would only get chased away by Kakashi who was more powerful than he seemed.

Because of his maturing Naruto let out pheromones that other demons could smell and the ones who were stupid enough to take on Kakashi had either been chased away tail between there legs or had to be dragged away with serious injuries.

Because of what happened so long ago, Kakashi always felt the need to protect Naruto even if it cost him his life. Every time he thinks back to then he- no he can't think if that right now! He has a duty to do.

He can see something something coming towards them but what is it? 'maybe it's the wind?' then he see it again only this time he recognises it as the snake demon Kabuto.

"why hello Kakashi I hear you have a very interesting specimen in there, and I might say he smell marvellous" he chuckled and Kakashi cringed, there's no way he'd let him take Naruto!

Kakashi jumped into the air throwing kunai's at his opponent, Kabuto jumped out of the way and Kakashi's shadow clone hit him square in the face "now Kakashi that wasn't nice" and Kabuto threw 3 needles towards Kakashi he avoided them-just- and counter attacked by using a fire ball jutsu. The fight continued like this for 5 more minutes until both parties were worn out. But the fight wasn't over Kakashi turned into his full demon form, a large dog with silver hair and pointed ears. And jumped at Kabuto making him jumped out of the way and throwing 4 needles at Kakashi he avoided 2 but was hit the the other 2 not any vital places, but let out a yelp, then he jumped one more time at the distracted Kabuto and bit him in the neck. And threw the body with all his might to the west, a good mile away.

Naruto who had been woken up by a yelp went to the window to see what happened only to see Kakashi in his full form throw a body far in the distance.

Then Kakashi collapsed on the ground "Kakashi no!" Naruto ran out, still in pain that was almost crippling him, but he didn't care all that mattered was getting Kakashi safe. He dragged him into the house. Iruka wasn't in either so he grabbed the first aid kit and started to work on the unconscious kakashi's body. Naruto did a few hand signs and put his palm to the dogs chest turning him back into his normal form.

He had two once pointed a proud ears poking from the top of his almost gravity-law-defying hair, now though they limp and non moving. His body covered in wounds. This would take him a while.

-To Be continued-

Sasuke- Hn, when is it mine and Naruto's scenes?

Me- Wooh! calm down, just wait for the next chapter, okay?

Sasuke- hn, better, or i'll go ninja style on your punk ass!

Me- EEP! Don't forget to review, id really like to know what you guys think about it!

Oh and thanks for the Favourites and follows, i appreciate them :)


	4. Chapter 4 The Encounter

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto :'(

chapter 4: The Encounter

-Sasuke Pov-

"Itachi i can go out by myself you don't need to follow me everywhere you know!" Sasuke argued, What happened is Sasuke said he'd go out a look for a mate today, but his parents didn't see him smart enough to go himself, so now Itachi is currently stalking him through the village town.

"Otouto i think we both know thats not true. Mother and farther sent me because they know you scare off any and all potential mates." Itachi countered, now that just stupid, he been trying to scare off annoying wanna be mates for the past 16 years! and not once did ANY of the them stop stalking, following and in most cases chasing him. No matter how many death threats he threw at them, not a single person budged. Male or female, and he had a fair share of both.

"Whatever, cant you just say you did and go to some bar or whatever it is that you do?" he questioned maybe if he asked nicely enough he would be able to wonder around on his own.

"No brother, what kind of brother would i be if i did something like that hm?" Sasuke scowled at him looks like he wouldn't be able to venture off on his own. "however-" Sasuke' s ears perked up and turned to look at Itachi "-If you was to somehow i don't know, let say 'run away' for an hour or two and returned safely, it would be out of my hands" itachi looked into sasuke's wide eyes, it reminded him of when Sasuke was just a cub and would ask to spare with him.

"really Itachi?" Sasuke hugged Itachi, he didn't care if it was Un-uchiha like, this is the happiest he's been in months.

"now when you finished 'running away' come find me by the river." he pulled the cute little Sasuke off himself, not that he would ever called Sasuke cute his face, he didn't have a death wish.

Sasuke then broke out into a run down the road "Sure Itachi see you then!" he called over his shoulder. 'Yes finally he was by himself, not in the compound, he felt so free. He'd defiantly make it up to Itachi later.

-Naruto Pov-

"kakashi?" he questioned still nothing it had been an hour after what happened, Naruto gave up- for now- and retired to his own bed. the pain had come back and with no one to protect him, it felt even worse, if it came to it Naruto would use his own fighting skills that Kakashi had taught him to defined both himself and Kakashi. he wasn't the worst fighter but was out of practice, he never saw the need for fighting and only learned so that one day if he ever needed he could protect the ones he loved and defined himself.

so Naruto was once again back in bed curled into a ball, clutching his stomach and shaking. Hopefully it would pass soon, the pain was unbearable. Iruka wouldn't be home for another few hours if not longer!

-Back with Sasuke-

Sasuke walked through the crowded streets and he felt as if everyone was fucking him with there eyes. It was disgusting, Then he saw it! The pink blob of hair he'd always tried to avoid!

"Sasuke? Sasuke-Kun it is you!" he looked left and right and established his best exist. he chose left and made a mad run into the forest. he kept running for a good 5 minutes at top speed before he guessed 'IT' wasn't following him anymore.

he was catching his breathe, bent over with his hands on his knees when he smelt. He froze and his pupils dilated. He straightened up instantly and sniffed the air and looked around, nothing just forest, but he caught on to where the scent was. east of here about a 10 minute sprint, so he ran and ran getting more and more excited. 'is this what it was like when he found his mate?' then he stopped. he saw it in the distance a small cottage. He went to take a step and stopped, he couldn't just go in there demanding they become his mate! he took a few deep breathes and composed himself.

Uchihas had a way of doing things and going in demanding someone was not the way they did it. No, they walked in and asked for the farther for his daughters hand. but god damn it, it just smelt so good, it was like a drug! he breathed once more, this time -almost- fully focused he calmly walked over to the house, it didn't look like anyone was home, but he could smell it someone definitely was.

he knocked, no answer. he knocked again, still no answer. he looked around and saw a window. That was where the smell was coming from. If looked in a saw a mess of blankets violently shaking. Worry spread through him were they okay? He jumped through the window and landed with a thud.

the mess of blankets stop shaking for a brief second before the started again, but this time worse than before. And then sasuke heard the most angelic voice. "Who's there, h-hello?" Sasuke could tell this little bundle was scared. He didn't want to scare them even worse.

"Hello, I'm sorry, i knocked but no one answered. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, he was generally concerned about them.

"N-no, im n-not. Who are you what d-do you want?" they sounded close to tears, if only he could see them maybe he could comfort them.

"Im Uchiha Sasuke, I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you, is your parents home. Do you want me to get them?" Sasuke asked, all he wanted to do was comfort them, he didn't know them and he never under any circumstances comforted people.

"N-no there… not here. and m-my um… Kakashi was a-attacked." the bundle sniffed, holding back the tears. "I-I'm so scared" At that point sasuke heart just broke.

"Don't be, who Kakashi anyway, why don't you come out from under those covers, and tell me your name, i promise no one is going to hurt, i would never let them." Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed looking at the bundle.

"R-really? But why?" Sasuke's mind was blank, why would he? he know he would but why?

"I don't know myself. But please trust me when i say that i would never let someone hurt you though." there was silence for a while before the bundle spoke again.

"O-okay." the bundle sat up and the covers fell from hair that was brighter than the sun, like golden rays of innocence. as the covers fell lower over there head Sasuke was shocked to find he was a boy, with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, brighter than all of Neptune's seas, although they looked slightly dull Sasuke could tell he was sick, his skin as tanned and sun kissed as it was had a grey look to it and was covered in sweat. and his golden hair stuck to his face, his ears were pressed firmly to his head. he looked at Sasuke with worried and tear filled eyes, Sasuke could only think how cute his little blonde looked 'what? 'his' but when sasuke thought about it, it only made him happy at the thought of this little fox becoming his, but then again there was this Kakashi person.

"Sa-Sasuke?" the blonde question, Sasuke was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice he was starring.

"S-Sorry.. Urm, sorry i don't even know your name." What the hell did Sasuke just stutter, this blonde was doing strange things to him.

"Sorry its N-Naruto." He said, Hm Naruto Sasuke couldn't help but think that name just fit him perfectly.

"Right well Naruto, who's this Kakashi, is he hurt badly? and where are you parents Shouldn't they be here?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto stiffened.

"Kakashi is my um… he and his husband Iruka raised me, since i was 5, he was fighting someone ousted and h-he, was collapsed." Naruto began crying and Sasuke felt his heart practically wanting to jump from his chest and hug the boy. But Naruto beat him to it and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and put his head in his neck. sasuke was shocked, he'd only just met him and already he couldn't see himself with Naruto's embrace. he was turning soft. meh, he didn't care. he hugged Naruto back and began rubbing circles on Naruto's back and Whispering thing like 'its okay' and no one will hurt him' and it was true Sasuke could easily kill to protect his little Naruto.

-Naruto pov-

Naruto couldn't believe himself he's just met this Sasuke and his was crying on his holder for all Naruto really knew he could be here to kill him! Yet that didn't matter to Naruto, he trusted him enough to cry in front of him. he has had a tough day. and now he didn't have anyone to protect him and he hurt like HELL!

He gathered up the rest of his strength and stopped crying, he let go of sasuke and looked at his, when he looked up he was met with two dark pools of midnight black, Naruto was breathe taken. He was the most beautiful creature Naruto had ever seen. His skin pale and milky white, it looked flawless and his hair looked so soft he wanted to touch it, but knew if he did it might look a bit creepy. His ears were even cuter they were black like his hair and also had a blue edge to the. his tail was swishing behind his it was black and fluffy.

"Naruto.." Naruto was called back from his day dream and looked back at sasuke.

"Yes…?"

-To be Continued-

So you guys like?*wiggles eyebrows*

Sasuke-why do i have a fluffy tail?

Naruto - Shh sasuke its cute :3

sasuke -glares- i hate you, you couldn't have made me more motto?

Me- Nope, now be a good kitty and say good bye!

Sasuke hn, bye and review, or no cookies for ANY of you!

Naruto - What about me? -Puppy eyes-

GET NARUTO SOME COOKIES, BEFORE HE KILLS US WITH HIS CUTENESS!


	5. Chapter 5 Oops

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING! :'( **

**Thanks for the reviews! there great and don't worry i plan to update ASAP! **

**rockmusica426 - Phew! Thanks for baking naru those cookies we were all in danger for a moment there *wipes forehead* **

**Naruto: *munch Munch* Mmm.. Thanks!**

**Sasuke: hey cookies *reaches* **

**Naruto: MY COOKIES! NNOOOO! **

**TO THE SROTY!**

**Chapter 5: Oops**

"Yes…?" Answered Naruto, still a bit shaken.

"Well, i was just wondering, wheres this Kakashi, do you want me to take a look at him, I'm trained in medical nin-jutsu?" Sasuke offered, Naruto had taken care of Kakashi's wounds but it would be nice to have a second opinion and make sure he's okay…

"Sure he's this way-" Naruto went to stand up but then the rippling pain ran through him.

"Naruto! Are you okay!" Sasuke was in a panic was his little fox injured!

"Im fine its just the maturing, its fine the pain will go soon, I hope…" he mumbled the last bit to himself. Sasuke didn't quite hear the last of the sentence but let it slid right now he just wanted to make sure Naruto was okay. "Here Kakashi's through here, i cleaned his wounds but he's still unconscious." Sasuke looked over the Grey haired man laying before him, this was Kakashi, THE Kakashi! one of the kings ex-guards, 'i owner what he's doing here' Sasuke thought. he then ran his green lit hands over the body not touching him, but he could feel what was wrong.

"Don't worry Naruto, its just his choker levels, he'll probably be out for about 2-3 days at best. That fight must have been a great one to take down Kakashi…" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Do you know him?" Naruto asked generally curious.

"no, not personally, just by reputation. he's an amazing fighter. I would have never guessed he was here." Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"Oh…well-" Naruto was cut short again by pain 10 times worse than it had been the past week, shooting through him like a bullet.

"NARUTO!" Naruto collapsed onto the floor, the pain too much to handle. Sasuke had no idea what to do the village was a good 15 minutes away and he was only trained a little medical nin-jutsu, he had no idea what was wrong with his little fox. "Naruto can you hear me! Wake up!" Sasuke was in a panic.

'i know! My house cant be 5 minutes away from here if i ran, and the on hand doctor will be there.' he thought but he couldn't just leave Kakashi here, but if he didn't go Naruto's life could be in danger. Naruto said something about Kakashi's husband maybe he'd be back later. He'll leave a note and check on kakashi later.

_To who ever it may concern, _

_Naruto fell unconscious and Kakashi was beaten pretty bad in a fight, Kakashi fine. But im taking Naruto to a doctor. Don't worry im not going to hurt him._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

That'll do he thought. Now for Naruto. he changed into his demon form and listed the limp blonde onto his back, the next thing he knew he was running at top speed towards his house. Hopefully nobody would be in, Mother and farther said they were also going out for the day. good that'll give me some time to think of an excuse why i have a blonde unconscious fox in my room.

-45 minutes later-

Naruto fluttered his eyes open, everything was foggy he blinked a few time and looked around, 'this wasn't his house, or Kakashi and iruka's' where was he, he felt something warm on his hand and looked down, he found a beautiful boy holding his hand and using them as a pillow, then it hit him, it was Sasuke, he fainted, -mental cough- i mean passed out.

Sasuke looked so peaceful when he slept. then he realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. 'HWAT THE HELL!' he mentally screamed! He sat up a little too quickly and got a little pain, it wasn't bad just a little painful. and Sasuke woke up and saw Naruto looking as shocked as ever.

"Good Naruto your awake I-" he was cut short when a fist connected with his face 'WHAT THE HELL!' Sasuke mentally whined. Then proceeded to shout it out loud "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU RAPED ME!" Okay it was clear from the look on Sasuke's face he was mortified! Raped! He'd NEVER raped somebody!

"Naruto what are you talking about! you fainted and i took you to my house! i had a doctor look over you thats all!" Sasuke shouted back, not in a mean way more like panicked, because lets face it it was a panicky situation.

"THATS- Wait r-really? OMG Sasuke I'm so sorry, i was just a little shocked, you know waking up like this and OMG is your face okay!" Naruto reached over and moved Sasuke's hand from his face.

"No, Naruto its fine really!" Sasuke face trying to get Naruto away from his sore face.

"No, Sasuke don't be a baby, and let me see!" Naruto argued back. 'damn' Sasuke thought 'he's strong' and eventually he moved Sasuke's hand away.

"Sasuke I'm sorry i dint mean too…" he started to rub circles on Sasuke's sore cheek. and looked up to see Sasuke starring right at him, Naruto felt as if he was under some kind of trance, because the whole world schemed to slow down and it was like they were the only two in the universe. 'Wow' Sasuke thought 'if i knew it'd feel this good i would have let him sooth my cheek without hesitation' he looked into Naruto perfect face, and amazing eyes. he could practically feel himself mentally drooling.

"I-its fine…" he put his hand on top of Naruto hand that rested on his right cheek. "Naruto" he whispered in a deep and body melting voice. Naruto was lost at this point he couldn't hold back and was leaning towards Sasuke face, his eyes darted to Sasuke lips and saw him lick them, Naruto felt a wave of adrenaline wash over him, he did the same and they were about half a inch away from each others lips, Sasuke could practically feel Naruto's breathe on his lips.

Sasuke could wait any longer he closed the distance and melted into the touch of their lisp together, its like they were made for each other. sasuke moved his hands down to Naruto warm hips and Naruto had one hand tangled into the midnight locks and his other arm wrapped around neck. Then Sasuke broke it off, and Naruto whimpered from the loss of warmth.

"Naruto, he whispered again… that was, amazing… " he whispered to the fox. Naruto just blushed an interesting colour of red and looked away, pulling his hads away and placing them in his lap still looking down from embarrassment. Sasuke was confused by his behaviour and thought he'd done or said something wrong. "N-Naruto I'm sorry, i didn't mean to.. um… sorry i'll just…" he stood up to leave but was pulled back when a warm hand gripped his wrist.

"Please Sasuke, don't leave! you didn't do anything wrong, its just well… i… Sasuke?" naruto asked biting his lip, Sasuke was starring the vision of his fantasies, Naruto was just so cute and he dint even know it.

"Y-yeah" *cough* "Yeah Naruto" Great thought Sasuke 'Now i sound like a pansy stuttering!' he mentally cursed.

"can you s-sit with me for a while?" Sasuke was shocked by his requested he thought Naruto didn't like him, but neither the less he climbed onto the bed and pulled Naruto to his chest. "Thank you Sasuke" Naruto whispered, Sasuke was in heaven, he could have never thought just by sitting with someone could make him so happy. 'No thank you Naruto' he thought.

**-To be continued-**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Naruto: m-my COOKIES! **

**Me: shh… its okay! sasuke fill get you more wont you *glares at Sasuke***

**Sasuke *limps backwards* S-sure thing, but to power the cookie maker, we need more review… soo…**

**Me: Please review the fate of the world depends on it! Now Naru calm down, we're getting your cookies- NOO! HAVE MERCY! **


	6. Chapter 6 The Smile

**Disclaimer: No, i don't own Naruto (But one day soon, my pretty *evil laugh*) **

**Naruto- Thanks for the cookies guys! **

**Sasuke- Hn. The author says thanks for the reviews.**

**-TO THE STORY!- **

**chapter 6: The Smile.**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting quietly on Sasuke bed cuddled up to one another when…

"NARUTO NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sasuke and Naruto immediately jumped jumped and walked as fast as possible to the place where the noise was coming from.

"Iruka? IRUKA!" Naruto then proceeded to jumped on Iruka.

"Naruto where have you been!" Iruka scolded. "I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!" iruka started sobbing, 'Jeez his mood swings are gonna give me whiplash' though Naruto.

"Im sorry 'Ruka, ii didn't mean to scare you" Naruto proceeded to apologise. and then Iruka caught sight of Sasuke looking rather confused about the whole fiasco 'so this is Iruka' thought Sasuke

"And YOU!" Iruka pointed a finger at Sasuke. "what did you do to Naruto! OMG Naruto he didn't RAPED you Did he? OMG my poor baby, ill kill him, I'll-" Iruka rolled up one of his sleeves and stomped towards the ounce responsible for hurting his 'baby'

'what they hell' thought Sasuke. 'What is it with these people and thinking im gonna raped everybody!' "Erm sorry about this Sasuke, Iruka! Sasuke did NOT rape me!" Naruto who was a nice colour of red pulled Iruka back before he could do any damage to Sasuke's face.

"Then why the HELL did he KIDNAP YOU!" Iruka was going insane, Naruto was gonna have to explain everything from the fainting -cough- Passing out to Kakashi's fight. Great.

"He didn't Kidnap me! He brought me here to be looked at because i fa- Passed out." i don't think anyone notice that slip of the tongue thought Naruto. Iruka now had a look of worry on his face,

"Urm, Iruka , was it?, im sorry i didn't mean to cause you any worry, its just my home was closer than the village and i-" Iruka turned and looked at Sasuke not quite sure what to make out of all it.

"its fine really, thank you for looking after Naruto, but its now time we left." That stung Sasuke right in the chest, Naruto leave. HE COULDN'T LEAVE! Meanwhile Naruto was thinking the same thing, he knew kakashi could protect him to some extent, but really, he felt safer around Sasuke he knew he only just met him. 'i don't care, i need Sasuke' Naruto thought. "Come along Naruto." Naruto let out a small whimper and looked to Sasuke for help.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, what he saw Sasuke couldn't pin an emotion to it he looked sad, and pleading. 'did Naruto want to stay with me?' he thought, 'no of course he dosnt iruka's right i practically kidnapped him, i bet he cant wait to leave…'

"'Ruka? please cant we stay a little longer?" Naruto pleaded it surprised both other parties, Sasuke looked up form the interesting speck of dust on the floor to Naruto, Sasuke's tail wagging madly behind him. Iruka just looked confused.

"Im sorry Naruto we can't, Kakashi's at home, i have to make sure he's okay." Both Sasuke and Naruto looked saddened by this. however Naruto perked up soon.

"well… maybe i could stay here a little longer with Sasuke and come home a little later?" Iruka was getting desperate at this point, his baby wanted to fly the nest.

"Naruto, its already getting late, we cant please don't make me drag you home." Then Sasuke stepped in.

"Well what if Naruto stays here the night, i can set up the guest room. if thats okay with Naruto of course. and him walking all that way after what happened today wouldn't be too good for him? Please?" Sasuke was not ready to give Naruto up any time soon.

"Iruka let out a sigh, he was not going to win this. "fine, stayTONIGHT! And if there is any 'hanky-panky' know this Uchiha, i will not hesitate to come for your fur as a new addition to my rug collection!" iruka threatened. Sasuke gulped.

"Y-yes sir!" Sasuke said.

"'ruka! Thank you soooo much!" Naruto hugged Iruka agin, before iruka said goodbye and left to check on his husband.

After that Naruto returned to bed and Sasuke said he had something to do. "I'll be back soon okay?" Naruto looked down, his face saddened. He didn't want sasuke leaving him. "Naruto…?" Sasuke whispered. naruto looked up and a smooth hand caressed his face and then Sasuke planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back." he smiled, Naruto nodded and Sasuke put his shoes on and left.

**-With Itachi and Sasuke-**

"Sasuke! where the hell have you been, 10 min-" Itachi than looked at his little brother, he was smirking, but it had a smile hidden behind it. "-Sasuke did someone give you something." he asked sarcastically. All anger gone, he couldn't be mad with a happy Sasuke, it was a rare occasion.

"Haha. No." He replied. "come on i've been at home." He said walking back toward the house.

"The house, why were you there? Wait-" itachi paused again and smelt the air. "-That smell, have you… has my brother…found a mate?" Itachi asked the last of his sentence with a general surprise and a gobsmacked look on his face. His brother, found a mate! Itachi would have never believed. He thought there would have been more chance of him running away to love by himself all his life.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, although Itachi couldn't see his siblings face, he knew there was a smile there somewhere.

"Well, when do i meet her? Have you told mother and farther yet, Oh have you marked her yet?" Itachi asked excited for his brother, she would have to be something for his otouto to SMILE like that.

"I don't know, no and no." he replied. 'Great' Sasuke thought, 'i forgot about mother and farther' what if his parents didn't like his future mate! Wait, what would he care! He they didn't accept Naruto than he'd leave with him, and no one would stop him. "And _he's_ not a_ she_" he deadpanned.

Itachi looked at his brother, he was shocked! but was should he, he never showed an intreats in any of the females around here even the most eligible. 'Hmm… maybe this boy will be good for Sasuke, i havant seen him smile like that in a long time.' Itachi thought, he loved Sasuke, he'd do anything for him. "Hn, well, when will i get to meet him" Itachi smirked as his brother whipped around to look at him.

"You..You don't mind?" Sasuke asked a little shocked, his brother was smiling! To any other person it just looked like he was smirking like usual, but to Sasuke he could clearly see he was smiling!

"Why would i mind? If he makes you happy otouto, then im happy for you." Sasuke smirked.

"Itachi. Are you going… _soft?_!" he asked a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Says the one who's been smiling this whole time." Itachi countered.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't have an answer for that one. "We're here." he said and before itachi could say another word he was gone. truth be told Itachi couldn't wait to see the very thing that had made his, yes his brother smile! in all of 16 years together they had only seen him smile a few times and as yes got older his smiles got rarer and rarer. but here Sasuke was smiling like a kid who just found out they could have cookie.

**-With Naruto & Sasuke- **

'Good, Mother and Father rant back yet.' Sasuke thought he walked into his room and saw Naruto cuddled up into a ball sleepy peacefully. Sasuke thought he just looked too cu- *SNORE* -'Well' Sasuke thought 'That reined the moment.' nether the less he was still ador- *DROOLS* -'hm.. still my little fox' he looked at Naruto and walked into the kitchen, made a sandwich and a drink and headed to his own bedroom.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Naruto- why do i have to SNORE & DROOL!**

**Me- because Naru your always CUTE, not matter what! *BEAR HUGS NARU* **

**Sasuke- *Growls* get off my Naruto! **

**Me- Wow cool it wolf-boy**

**ANYWAY DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**I'll try to Update ASAP! **


	7. Chapter 7 Smelly Idiots

**Disclaimer: Not still no own**

**Thanks for your Reviews, keep writing! **

**Oh looked here comes Naruto and Sasuke *Sasuke rolls Naruto into room.* Uh thanks guys for all your cookies, i think Naruto liked them… Naruto?**

**Naruto- Mmmm… **

**sasuke- Naruto, lately i've notice you've put on 1 or 2 or *whispers '500' * pounds, not that its noticeable.**

**Naruto- ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT! **

**me- Sasuke! You idiot! oh no he's rolling this way! RUUNNN!**

**-Anyway guys TO THE STORY!-**

**Chapter 7: Smelly Idiots**

Naruto woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon 'Mmm… breakfast! I'm starving!' Naruto thought. He was just about to jump out of bed when he heard a knock at the door.

"H-hello?" naruto asked, what if it was Sasuke's PARENTS! God, i rather die!

"Its me, are you dressed?" Naruto looked down he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, "Can i come in, its weird talking to you through a door.

"S-sure" naruto answered. Sasuke walked in he was dressed in loose fitting sweat pants that hung low on his hips and a plain grey top.

"Breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes. You should probably shower, and i'll give you some clothes to wear… Naruto?" Sasuke looked at Naruto who had been biting the inside of his cheek. 'Dosnt he like my clothes, why does he think i need a shower? Do I smell! great! he probably thinks I'm an idiot who never washes and wears old clothes. Why me?' Naruto mentally sobbed. "Dobe answer me." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. 'Dobe? DOBE! Great he DOES think I'm an idiot!' he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. 'What was that about?' Sasuke mentally sighed 'Oh well, probably just hungry.' he conquered.

**-With Kakashi & Iruka- **

Iruka was cooking breakfast a sighed. 'why hasn't he woken up yet!' he looked at the porridge. Naruto favourite. A frown then married his face, 'why didn't naruto want to come home? It cant be that- No, no thats silly of me, hah right?' Iruka shock his head.

Then he looked over his shoulder to Kakashi. 'please wake up soon, Kakashi, i need you…'

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke sat by himself waiting in the kitchen for his little blonde 'Ha good thing, mother and father went out this morning, I'm glad i didn't need to explain why there was a boy sleeping the guest room' he sighed, he really needed to give Itachi more credit, he managed to drag his parents out the house for the morning. 'Damn he's just too good, no wonder he is a genius' Sasuke thought, he was starting to wondering why Naruto was taking so long. He stood up to go search for him when he heard someone descending the stairs, he turned the corner and saw something that took his breathe away. "N-naruto…?" Sasuke chocked out. He was dressed in a spare shirt and pants that Sasuke had lent him. The white T-shirt he wore was far too big for him and hung off one of his shoulder, he kept having to pull it back up. And he wore a black pair of sweat pants, he had to do the string up extra tight to stop them from falling off. 'He looks… he.. he looks, amazing. I cant believe he's earring MY clothes!' thought Sasuke.

Naruto who was still very confused over this mornings events was angry and self conscious about the way Sasuke was eyeing him up and down. "what are you starring at teme!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke looked shocked his little fox had just shouted at and insulted him! But Sasuke just thought about how cute he looked pulling an angry face.

"You dobe" he went to hug Naruto but he only pushed past him 'okay now I'm starting to think somethings wrong.' Sasuke thought as he looked at the retreating back of his soon-to-be-mate, or so he hoped…

"Whatever, i have to leave soon." He said not paying any attention to Sasuke, it was almost as if he was talking to himself.

"what! Why?"Sasuke shouted, he didn't mean to shout, he just didn't want to see his little mate go.

"What does it matter to you anyway! I'm fine, i can walk, so theres no need for me to be here!" he shouted back, going back upstairs to get his clothes and leave.

"Naruto wait whats wrong with you! Stop acting like this!" Sasuke shouted up at him. Naruto turned around tears in his eyes.

"Like what! like some weak freak! who's dumb and smells and is just a waste of space!" Sasuke was shocked, what brought this on!

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke reached forward a grabbed his hand, and turned him around bringing him into a tight embrace, he didn't want to ever let his little fox leave him. The thought pained Sasuke to no end. "Please Naruto don't leave, your not a freak, you don't smell and your not dumb please... Naruto… Don't leave me." Sasuke was choking on his own words, he was waiting for Naruto to push him away and walk away from him forever.

"S-sasuke…?" Naruto whispered, Sasuke pulled his head back a little to look into the eyes he'd become so fond of. He saw Naruto weakly smiling at him, Sasuke smiled back at him; and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto melted into it, and Sasuke was just lost with the feeling that Naruto wasn't pushing him away and maybe, just maybe he'd stay with Sasuke.

They pulled apart, Naruto opened his eyes to look into Sasuke, his eyes were half lidded and looking straight at Naruto. "i don't want to go anywhere Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Urm… Naruto t-there was erm, something i w-wanted to-" 'God Sasuke stop stuttering' sasuke thought "- if maybe you'd…" Deep breathe "Liketobemymate!" he blurted out rather quickly he looked at the confused expression on Naruto face and repeated himself, this time much quieter "do you want to be my mate Naruto." naruto heard and looked at Sasuke, sasuke couldn't fathom what Naruto was thinking, but once again panic rushed over him. "you know what never mind, it was stupid, I'm stupid i'll jus-" Sasuke was caught off as Naruto hugged him and whispered…

"Of course Sasuke."

**-Kakashi & Iruka-**

Iruka was sitting reading book, when he heard coughing sounds, It was Kakashi! Iruka ran to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water. "Hear, Kakashi are you all right?" iruka asked his voice overflowing with concern.

"im, fine… Iruka?" kakashi asked his voice still a little gruff.

"hmm..? what is it Kakashi?" Iruka asked. Kakashi looked around the small cottage.

"Where THE HELL IS NARUTO!" He shouted, he was overcome with fear, regret and concern. he tried getting out of bed, but stopped when his body hurt all over from the small movement.

"Kakashi don't try moving. After the fight you had, you collapse and Naruto pulled you inside, then he was-" Iruka was cut off by kakashi's screaming once more

"HE WAS KIDNAPPED! FORCED INTO MARRIAGE AND BEING RAPPED AS WE SPEAK! Iruka! Quick lets go! we have to stop them from RAPPING Naruto! I-" then Kakashi was cut off when Iruka slapped him on the back of the head.

"Kakashi calm down, jeez your so over dramatic-" kakashi just coughed trying to hide his laughter 'I'M over dramatic, says the man who fainted when Naruto cut his elbow.' Kakashi thought. "-as i was SAYING! Naruto's fine, he with-… a friend. Its safer for him there while he gets over his 'maturing' and while your like this." Kakashi only huffed.

"if i wasn't unable to move right now I'd march right up to him and-"

"And What?" Iruka questioned, Kakashi only swallowed his words.

"And er… Give him a pat on the back for being for brave.. ahaha" he laughter nervously, he maybe one of the best fighters around, but my god when Iruka got mad, Kakashi shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, thought so." and with that Iruka walked out of the room, leaving a relieved Kakashi behind him. 'Phew'

**-Sasuke & Naruto- **

Sasuke and Naruto were curled up on the sofa, after their little 'fight' they decided instead of going out, to stay in and watch a film. 'itachi and the others shouldn't be back for a few hours' thought Sasuke. Half way through the film…

"My, my, my well. Isn't this cozy?" Came his fathers voice.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Naruto- *running on treadmill* Come on guys vie been on here all morning can i have just oonnneee little cookie now?**

**Sasuke- no. not until you say goodbye. *eats cookie***

**Naruto- fine! Goodbye Everyone! Can i have my cookie now!**

**Sasuke- *cough* rant you forgetting something?**

**naruto- Arg! REVIEW! NOW GIMME MY COOKIE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Meet The Parents And Itachi

**Disclaimer: No, i do NOT own Naruto, so stop rubbing it in :'( **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! :D But that dosnt mean you can stop writing then. I want more I NEED MORE! MWWAAHHAA! i read all of them and it feeds my ego nicely! Thanks again! :) **

**Naruto: hm… Fruit and Veg, what a joke.**

**Sasuke: Oh shush! and kiss me you fool… *tries kissing Naruto***

**Naruto: hey w-what do you think your doing!**

**Sasuke: i have a cookie that you- *Naruto kisses Sasuke***

**Naruto: Gimme COOKIE! **

**Me: Se what you guys have created, *sighs* oh well.**

**TO THE STORY! **

**Chapter 8: Meet the parent… and Itachi**

"My, my, my well. Isn't this cozy?" Came his fathers voice.

Sasuke froze, Naruto who had been asleep for the past 20 minutes was sleeping soundly under a blanket in Sasuke's lap. "Father, mother, Itachi… What are you doing back i thought you'd be back later." it wasn't a question, it was a statement, almost like he was trying to explain the strange situation.

"Never mind that who's that?" His father asked, 'crap!' Sasuke thought. 'What the hell do i say?'

"Father" came Itachi's voice. "this is Sasuke's mate, you do remember ordering him to find one don't you?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Hn. well whats she doing here?" he father asked looking between Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi gave Sasuke a look that clearly said 'your on your own here.'

"well, since choosing my mate, i decided to spend some time with them, is that a problem?" he asked his voice calm and steady, but on the inside he was practically dying. Then Naruto started to stir. 'Oh god! Please Naruto DONT WAKE UP!'

"Very well, we'll leave you too it, will she be staying for dinner?" His father asked again…. 'how am i gonna explain that _he _isn't a _she_?'

"Yes i believe they will" with that his father gave a nod and left, his mother followed after, itachi walked up to his brother.

"well Sasuke when do you plan on telling him when he walks in for dinner?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

"give me time I'm still thinking about that." he growled back, he didn't need Itachi pestering him.

"well i cant wait to be introduced to _him_." and with that he also left. Sasuke let out a deep sigh. Naruto began to stir again, then blue eyes pierced into deep black one. 'What am i worrying about, what will they do?'

"glad to see your awake." Sasuke whispered softly. Naruto just rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's neck and gave a sleepy nod. "by the way… huh, funny story… first let me just ask you something." Naruto looked up at with the cutest confused expression on his face and titled his head like a fox that didn't understand something 'CUTE!' "er, well, do you want to have dinner with my parent… and er, brother" Sasuke gave an awkward smile.

"you mean… meet your… parents?" Sasuke nodded. "S-sure, i mean-" Naruto suddenly brightened up. "-they are my future mates parents. He smiled brightly and looked at Sasuke, with such warmth Sasuke couldn't resist he kissed the little fox, cupping his cheek and then before they could b=do anything else, Sasuke pulled back and smiled pressing their forehead together.

"My future mate, i like the sound of that." he whispered. Naruto smiled again and moved his head to rest on Sasuke's shoulder, hiding a blush.

**-At Dinner- **

Mikoto and Fugaku were sitting in the kitchen, Mikoto was almost finished making dinner when Itachi came in a took a seat at the table next to his father. "So Itachi, have you met Sasuke's little mate yet?" His father asked putting down his newspaper and taking off his glasses to look directly at Itachi.

"No, i cant say i have, but father." Itachi paused and also looked at his father. "do not ruin this for Sasuke, i havant seen him this happy in a long time." Itachi put up his hand to stop any argument his father was about to make "and if you do not, Sasuke will not be left to suffer here without his chosen mate, he will leave and if you don't remember this warning, then there will be not point in me staying here either. Do you understand." Itachi (to entities is point) had his sharingan spinning widely. Fugaku Starred at his son. Very few in the clan had gotten the sharingan, it may be there family bloodline, but it rare if anyone could activate it. You was considered royalty to everyone if you did. Thats why Itachi was never pushed into anything, and is the next head of the family.

Mikoto who had been silent though-out the speech was looking at Fugaku with raised eyebrows. She's glad Itachi spoke up for Sasuke. If Fugaku did ruin this for Sasuke, he'd be sleeping on the couch for some time to come.

"Why the hell would i want to ruin Sasuke's mating? Are you forgetting who suggested it to him?" Fugaku was outraged. he wouldn't ruin his son's life!

Then the 3 heard footsteps coming there way and went back to looking normal (or as normal as they get) Sasuke walked in first. "Father, mother, itachi. I'd like you to meet Naruto, my future mate." 3 pairs of eyes locked on to the corner Sasuke had come around. waiting for his mates entrance. "Naruto come on, its okay." Sasuke said reassuringly. Then from around the corner came a small blonde, they could see much of the person. Because they were hiding behind Sasuke larger form. Then startling blue eyes looked past sasuke's arm, they couldn't see the blonde clearly because half of them was still hiding behind Sasuke very meekly. But they could all tell he was a boy.

Naruto held a strong grip on Sasuke shirt. He was terrified 'what if his parents didn't like him? would they make Sasuke leave him?' Naruto began to tear up at the thought and he gripped Sasuke's shirt tighter. "Hello Naruto" Itachi was the first to speak. Sasuke, Naruto and both parents looked at Itachi taking the attention away from Naruto. They were SHOCKED! He was SMILING!

"H-hello…" Naruto choked out still with a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes.

"itachi, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother, its nice to finally meet the person who's brought so much happiness to my little brother." He said walking over to him and holing out a hand to shake, still smiling. Sasuke growled silently but Naruto instantly brightened up and grabbed the offered hand he was still afraid like it might bite him. But feeling a bit more reassured having Itachi not treat him like everyone else.

"Itachi, nice to meet you too. Sasuke's told me a lot about you." He said smiling, Itachi was taken back slightly by this, his smile was dazzling. and hearing Sasuke talk about him, it made him feel almost proud, no it did make him feel proud. "Erm.. and its a pleasure to meet you too…Mr and um.. Mrs Uchiha…" he looked over Itachi's shoulder not wanting to seem rude. and then back down at the floor starring at an interesting piece of dust, averting his gaze from the older two. Fugaku who had up until now had been starring at Naruto had just stood up and walked out of the room. Itachi growled at his fathers action 'what the hell does he think he's doing!' Itachi thought.

Naruto had begun to tear up again. 'i knew it… i knew it was too good to be true. he hates me, why does this always happen to me, now Sasuke gonna… leave me…' he thought sadly. Sasuke looked at his future mate who had begun crying because of his stupid fathers rude actions. 'How dare he make Naruto cry!' Sasuke began growling. Then he charged out of the room power surging though him. He found his father sitting at his desk reading through what looked like flash cards. He looked up at his son, a shocked expression on his face. " YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He shouted at his father. Picking him up by his t-shirt.

"S-Sasuke y…your eyes there-" Fugaku was looked into his sons eyes a look of disbelief in them.

"SHUT UP! WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE MY MATE CRY!" Sasuke threw him at the wall of his study. Consequences be damned! Sasuke then remembered Naruto, a wave of fear washed over him. He ran out of the room looking for his mate. "NARUTO! NARUTO!" He shouted. He then saw the front door open, quickly running towards the door he saw Naruto running through the mud towards his home. Sasuke ran after him calling his name once more. He reached Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "Naruto…" he whispered. Naruto was sobbing unable to look at Sasuke. "Naruto I'm sorry for the way my father acted… don't worry he wont tell me what to do anymore… i wont let him… Naruto" he said pulling Naruto's chin so that he could look at him. "Naruto… i only want to be with you, and nobody will stop me from doing just that." he smiled at Naruto, who had began to stop crying and looked right into Sasuke's eyes, he looked shocked but the next moment it was gone and replaced with a smile.

"Sasuke" he said and embraced the man he'd become to depend on. He pulled back and looked back at Sasuke and chuckled slightly. "your eyes Sasuke". He said stroking the ravens face. "they were just red, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him. 'what? My… my eyes, red? it cant be can it?' he thought and looked back at Naruto slightly worried face. and smiled at him, "don't worry." Sasuke smiled. Then he heard footsteps coming towards then, Sasuke instantly pushed Naruto behind him and began to growl at the stranger. It was Itachi, Sasuke still stayed growling, deciding if he was a threat to his mate or not. He didn't want his mate upset again.

"Sasuke… father was right, you, you've developed the sharingan…" Itachi said with disbelief.

s

**Me: Mwahhaa don't ya just love cliff hangers! **

**Naruto: Why do i always cry :'( *sniffles* **

**Sasuke: because your just too adorable when you do. *smirks***

**Naruto: *Blushes* **

**Me: annyywwaayyyy! i really like reading your reviews so keep writing and vie seen 1 or 2 suggestion on there, like someone put they'd like to see someone die… mwahhaa *rubs hands together* i can arrange that! **

**Keep review and don't forget if you wanna see stuff put into the story i'll defiantly consider it :)**


	9. Chapter 9 My Parents

**Disclaimer: i wont muffins and pineapple. No naruto, god damn :(**

**Sasuke- finally! a longer chapter. With more of my gorgeousness! **

**Naruto- *cough* Vein much *cough***

**Sasuke- whatever you love my gorgeousness *smirks* **

**Me- psh get a life Sasuke, Get swift Cover!**

**Sasuke- Advert loser. **

**Me ANYWAY! Thanks for the reviews :) i wrote this extra long because i could stop writing but wanted to put certain thing in it and it just got longer and longer!**

**Sasuke- Thats what she said *winks* **

**Me- or in your chase he. *evil smirk***

**TO THE STORY! **

**Chapter 9: My Parents**

"Sasuke… father was right, you, you've developed the sharingan…" Itachi said with disbelief.

Sasuke looked at his brother just as shocked, but that did not sway his defences, Sasuke didn't care what happen as long as Naruto was safe, and at the moment Itachi was a threat to Naruto's safety. "Sasuke… I'm not going to hurt you, or your mate. Come back home Sasuke, and Naruto too." Sasuke thought about what itachi was saying. 'why would Naruto want to go back somewhere he just ran away from.' Sasuke thought a little annoyed at Itachi.

"No, we're not going back there, not while father is still there." Sasuke held his hand out to Naruto, "come on will find somewhere else to stay." he said to Naruto. 'wha… what about Sasuke family, i cant let him give them up for me.' Naruto thought sadly.

"Sasuke you don't have to do that, father send me here to retrieve you and Naruto. Come on there waiting." Itachi said as calm as ever, but really he was shocked at his baby brothers new abilities. 'well, he always said he would surpass me, maybe one day he just might.' Itachi was amused at his thought, and looked at how grown up Sasuke had become just by meeting this fox.

"NO! Why would i go back there? So what if i have the sharingan, if i didn't father would let me go and be at peace. But now that i have it he wants me back, for what as his own personal weapon! Thats not the life i want for me or Naruto." Sasuke finished. Then three heads turned to rustling leave behind Itachi.

"is that what you really think Sasuke? I'd use my own son as a weapon?" Sasuke looked at the hurt expression on his dads face. subconsciously he knew his father wouldn't hurt him or his mate, but his instincts told him to protect him from anyone who would even think about getting close to Naruto. "Well is it?" he asked again.

"Wouldn't you? besides I'm not going back there, if you don't want Naruto there then i wont be returning there either, good bye." Sasuke said turning around holding Naruto hand as they walked away. Naruto who had been silent was cursing himself inside, all this was his fault. now Sasuke was abandoning his family.

"Please Sasuke! its not i don't want Naruto there i do-" Sasuke turned around, looking at his father daring him to lie, his sharingan spinning widely. "-i didn't mean to react that way, its just… he reminds me of someone. i was shocked. Im sorry i shouldn't have reacted like that. Please come home so we can talk about this. Your poor mother must be worried about all of us out here." he tried to reason, Sasuke wanted what he said to be true so much. He gave a small nod.

Then as they were walking Sasuke pulled Naruto into a comforting embrace as they walked slightly behind Itachi and his father. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to see any of it and looking at his face now he looked really hurt. 'why does he look so sad?' Sasuke questioned himself sadly. He hugged him tighter. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. naruto looked up. "Are you alright?" He whispered again just as quiet. Naruto nodded once again, and buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

They walked into the mansion Sasuke called home and Sasuke and Naruto went and got changed out of their mud and rain soaked clothes and came downstairs seeing everyone sitting at the table, Sasuke sat at the other end with Naruto sitting in the chair beside him. Naruto looked down at his knees, not wanting to see the disapproving eyes of Sasuke's family. 'i blew it… i always mess things up…' Naruto thought, but really Sasuke's mother was looking at him sadly, feeling guilty and ashamed with herself. She also then looked down, not wanting to show her emotions. The other three just looked emotionless, but Sasuke's father looked slightly tired.

"First off let me just say, Naruto, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you upset. i was… shocked." Naruto had tears in his eyes again. he knew why he was shocked 'he's ashamed of me… and Sasuke… ashamed his son would want something like…me' Then Sasuke pulled him into another hug. Naruto calmed down. "when i said that you… reminded me of someone, i meant it-" at this Mikoto looked up at her husband. "-your the spitting image of him." Naruto looked up as well. 'whats he talking about?'

"w-who?" Naruto questioned. Fugaku chuckled. Naruto felt stupid, should he know?

"Why Minato of course. I would have never thought my son would mate his." Naruto was shocked, and confused.

"His what, i-i'm sorry, i don't know who your talking about…" Naruto said quietly, looking his and Sasuke's hands that were intertwined. Fugaku was also confused, was he wrong?

"His son. Minato and I were dear friends for a long while. he left town with his wife, Kushina." Naruto felt a pain in his chest, that was his mothers name. Did that mean this 'Minato' was his father. "they moved when she became pregnant, with you." Naruto started crying again. 'did i say something wrong.' Fugaku thought, sasuke growled at his father for making his mate cry again.

"K-kushina was m-my mother, she died when i w-was 5, she s-saved my life, w-when they came…" he trailed off feeling ashamed and saddened. Mikoto gasped, and tears began to form in her eyes, Kushina was her best friend. When did all this happen. "-the hunters" he whispered and choked on the word.

"w-what about Minato?" Fugaku question quietly.

"I don't know who he is, i'm sorry, but he could be my father i never knew him, i was told my father died protect my mother and me… they both died because of me." Naruto shot away from Sasuke, feeling ashamed, he felt like everything was his fault. Naruto ran into Sasuke's room. He knew after this they would hate him. and never want to see again, even Sasuke… After Sasuke got over his shock, he ran after Naruto jumping 2 steps at a time. Fugaku went over to comfort his crying wife.

Sasuke found Naruto grabbing his clothes crying and sobbing. 'Naruto" he said, he walked over to him and hugged him, Naruto pushed him off. "Naruto whats the matter, Naruto you cant leave please!" Sasuke plead.

"I have too, they hate me, because i killed them, it was all my fault!" he shouted. Sasuke grabbed him again and hugged him again. Naruto tried to get away from him but Sasuke just held him tighter. "no Sasuke! Let go! Please…" he trailed off sobbing into Sasuke shirt, Sasuke slowly stroked his mates hair and after about 5 minutes he quietened down and then Sasuke pulled him away to look in his brilliant eyes.

"Naruto, what happened wasn't your fault, you and I both know that. and if you'll have me i still want to be your mate, now and forever" he whispered and kissed the top of Naruto's head. Naruto nodded. "come on, lets go back downstairs." when they reach the bottom of the stair chase Fugaku was still comforting Mikoto, when she saw him and ran over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto was shocked, and a while he hugged her back and she cried on his shoulder. letting go, she looked at him.

"Naruto" she smiled. "they always wanted a son called Naruto." Naruto felt strange, Everyone was smiling at him. He smiled back sadly. "Sasuke picked a brilliant mate, I'm glad for the both of you." Fugaku looked at Naruto.

"Me too, its an honour, and I'm sure your parents would be proud of you too Naruto." He smiled, a genuine nodded, showing his agreement with his parents.

After that they all sat down, and Mikoto and Fugaku told Naruto stories of his parent, he was sad at first, because he didn't know his father, but from what he heard he was a good man, that was the spitting image of himself and his mother himself shared the same personalities. that made him laugh. then they went to bed. with Naruto and Sasuke sleeping in the same bed snuggled up to each other.

Naruto woke up that morning with a smile on his face. he looked up at Sasuke who was starring down at him "morning dobe." He said, although it was more like a whisper, his voice could put Naruto back to sleep. it was like a lullaby to him.

"don't call me that… Teme." he mumbled back, Sasuke just laughed and kissed his nose.

"come on get dressed." Sasuke said pulling off the bed sheets from himself and Naruto. Naruto just mumbled and whined.

"why cant we just stay in bed all morning?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. Sasuke looked at his hair it was a mess of tangled and knots. and his tails were curled around his body creating a warm cover for himself.

"because, I'm taking you shopping in the village today. If you going to be my mate, i'll see you only have the best." he said smiling, Naruto looked at him, Sasuke looked at him and his eyes showed a slight bit of worry but the net second it was gone and naruto just smiled.

"Thats okay teme. I think it'd be nicer to stay here today." he said hopefully.

"No way, now get dressed." Sasuke said chucking some of his clothes to wear, Sasuke wouldn't mind seeing Naruto wear his clothes everywhere, unfortunately, he thought Naruto might, they were big for him and Sasuke had learned he was more into brighter colours like yellow and orange. But Sasuke just thought the colours rather suited him.

"Pleaseeee teme." he whined and pulled the cutest poutiest face Sasuke had ever seen. Sasuke leaned in a kissed Naruto's pouty lips. Taking both their breathes away. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck and pulled him closer. naruto 'mmm'ed into the kiss and then… a knock.

"Sasuke, Naruto mother said hurry up, and to be ready in 20 minutes, or she'll drag the both of you out by you tails." Itachi warned through the door. 'Great' Sasuke thought 'Just as it was getting good' he mentally whined. He pulled away from Naruto and looked at his red lips and smirked. He didn't think his lips faired much better though.

20 minutes, 2 showers and another kiss later Sasuke and Naruto were ready. They walked into town chatting happily away, but every time Sasuke snuck a glance at Naruto, he looked nervous, but hid it with a smile every time he caught Sasuke looking at him. "Okay, we're here" Naruto and Sasuke looked up there went many people. but they were all starring at what thought, his family all seemed to notice it as well, its was true whenever they went out as a family they were starred at, but not like this, and they went looking at them but at the ball of sunshine and innocence who looked like he was trying to melt into Sasuke. Sasuke looked at some of the people starring. they looked like they were ready to kill. Sasuke growled low in his throat…

**-TO BE CONTINUED- **

**Me- well wasn't that just the cutest and saddest chapter ever :'( **

**Naruto- *walks in* hey i was promised cookies, *starts crying* **

**Sasuke- DO NOT FEAR COOKIES ARE HERE **

**Me- Er, Sasuke arnt they the cookies rockmusica426 made?**

**Sasuke- Yup, what of it?**

**Me- nothing, nothing just you might want to get the training equipment back out…**

**Sasuke- OH CRA-**

**GOOD BYE EVERYBODY AND HAVE A GREAT LIFE**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, each review goes to 'Help-A-Naru' cookie foundation, helping the cute Naru fulfil his cookie dreams!**

**Don't be a dream crusher! REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10 Prove Me Wrong, Dobe

**Disclaimer: Mwahhaa, i don't mean to shock you but i now… Still don't own Naruto :'(**

**Sasuke- Jeez what with the whole updating in the same day, don't you have a life?**

**Me- 'Crap, they've found out! Time to fly' *Jumps out window* **

**Naruto- did she just… ?**

**Sasuke- yeah, yeah she did… **

**Naruto- *opens mouth to speak* i have no words for her.**

**Sasuke- do you think she knew we are on the top floor?**

**Naruto- Nooopppeeee. **

**Sasuke- Hn.**

**TO THE STORY! **

**Chapter 10: Prove Me Wrong, Dobe**

Sasuke growled, how dare they GLARE at HIS mate! "Sasuke? can we go back, i don't feel so good" he said not looking up or at anyone or anything.

"no, we came here for a reason we're not gonna let some idiots ruin that." i said sternly. Naruto sighed and nodded. as we walked through the town, almost everyone who was brave enough gave Naruto glares. i could hear people whispering.

"whats that monster doing with them, how dare he!"

"that thing killed his parents! he shouldn't be allowed to breathe, let alone walk with the Uchiha's"

"Monster! brat! Devil!"

-Naruto Pov-

"Monster! brat! Devil!" i could hear peoples whispers, it didn't bother me, it used too when i was younger, but i had gotten use to it over the years. But now I'm with the Uchiha's people seem to have found a new level of hate for me. i was about to ask Sasuke if we could leave once more, i didn't want to deal with this anymore, and I'm pretty sure the Uchiha's went too happy about it either. i went to open my mouth when-

"NARUTO! OH NARUTO IT IS YOU!" when i was jumped by Iruka, kakashi following slowly behind him, a slight limp to his step.

"I-Iruka, what are you doing here?" The Uchiha's and many villagers were looking at us.

"I was getting medicine for Kakashi and groceries when i saw you, with- i'm sorry i havant introduced myself." He turned to Sasuke's parents and brother "I'm Iruka, Naruto guardian and his-" he pointed at Kakashi "-is my husband Kakashi. Im guessing your Sasuke's parents?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Fugaku and this is my wife Mikoto and my older son itachi. You already know Sasuke i presume?" Iruka nodded.

"Its nice to meet you all, I'm sorry if Naruto over stayed his welcome, after this we were going to come and get you ya know." he looked sternly at Naruto.

"Hehe sorry Iruka… But i er have some good news" i said slowly shrinking, i did NOT want to see Iruka or Kakashi's reaction to this.

"Why do i get the feeling its something bad? Come on then lets hear it." Kakashi said looking interested.

"well you see-" Sasuke cut me off damn it.

"Naruto and I have decided to become each others mates, i wanted to ask you the first day i met Naruto but well, you were… unconscious." Kakashi looked a mixture between shocked, scared and annoyed, his annoyance pointed towards me.

"when were you going to tell us hmm? and YOU!" he looked at Sasuke "your the one who kidnapped my baby! and now your going to be MATES!" Kakashi looked about ready to die.

well about 50 arguments later, 50 different death threats towards Sasuke from both Iruka and Kakashi and some arguing for there son and then AT the son for kidnapping later. me and Sasuke were walking towards a park, both deciding to drop the parents and disappear from view much like Itachi had done sometime after the argument had started.

"well that was…" Sasuke said starring at the trees.

"I know…" i sighed. "sorry there a bit- well there- um- i don't have words for them." i sighed again. Sasuke chuckled and hugged me. "there just over protective, like some people i know" i nudged his ribs gently. and laughed.

"well you need my protection" he smirked. 'Oh he did not just say that!'

"Hey I'm just as strong as you are." i said back and whine in my voice. he chuckled and tried to hug me again, i back away and had a smirk of my own, my tails swishing playfully behind me. He titled his head.

"oh really, and what makes you think you can beat me?" he said walking slightly closer.

"i could ask you the same thing!" i said a little childishly, now Sasuke own tail was swishing behind him. "you think just because I'm smaller than you, that you can beat me!"

"Naruto thats cute that you think that." he said, i knew he was joking 'kinda' but it still annoyed me. So i did the mature thing… and jumped on him pinning him to the floor. Then he reversed out position and smirked. "is that all you got?" 'oh its on!'

I used 2 of my tails to knock him off and jumped back, and smiled. is he forgetting Kakashi trained me? 'Hehe this is gonna be fun' Sasuke looked at me as if he was thinking the same thing.

With all demons we have certain elements at our dispense. I used wind witch is a rare elect. I'm a little worried what Sasuke's element is. Oh well. I used my wind and spun him into a small tornado, 'don't want to hurt him' he got out of it and starred at me "you possess the wind elect, impressive" he smirked and blew fire at me FIRE! God damn i wasn't expecting that. i used my wind to blow it out and Sasuke knew his fire was not going to work best on me and came at me aiming a fist at my head, he wasn't even using all his strength! its insulting so i swung for his gut, he blocked it and we threw punches at each other for a good 7 minutes or so, and i was getting tired of not getting anywhere, so i used sneaky tacks, I'm not gonna lie. I used one of my tails to trip him, he didn't fall, but it distracted him long enough for me to connect a fist to his gut. 'Yes! i finally hit him!… OH CRAP I HIT HIM!' i ran over to him he was crouched over holding his stomach 'Crap, Crap! CRAP!'

"Sasuke are you okay? I'm sorry i didn't mean to- Well i did but i- Sasuke I'm sorry." i was panicking! Then out of no where he pinned me to the floor, i looked up to him totally shocked, was he faking it?

"Dobe… i win." My jaw dropped! 'he was faking it'

"You were faking it! That was just mean!" i pouted, i didn't mean too, but that teme, how dare he!

"No, dobe, that punch hurt, and i still cant believe you hit me." i looked at him and smiled and kiss him apologetically, he kissed back. 'Wooh! I hit Sasuke!… wait should i be happy about that?… damn straight!' i was proud of myself, yes fine i'll admit it.

"see i don't need protecting" i said after pulling away to look at him. He smiled sweetly at me.

"Even though you can protect yourself, i still want to be there for you, and protect you when you need it and keep you safe, no matter how strong you are or get in the future. I still want to be the person you can depend on." I started to tear up. 'damn teme, and his emotion words.' I lifted my arms over his shoulder and hugged him, and nodded. He hugged me back.

All i can say is… i'm glad we came out today…

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Me- Ouch, Ouch, Ouch. so -ouch- how'd you guys like the story?**

**Sasuke- thats what you get for jumping 108 floors.**

**Me- shut up or i'll make someone run over your tail next chapter.**

**Sasuke- you wouldn't dare. *Glares***

**Me- Oh, *Evil Smirk* But i would.**

**Sasuke- Well *eviler Smirk* You didn't answer my question… do you have a life?**

**Me- 'oh no!' TO THE WINDOW! *Jumps* **

**Sasuke- its the…*Sighs* First floor…**

**Me- *Lands on head* I figured….**

**WOOH! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I own Nozing! no Naruto no sasuke nobody :( nobody loves me :'( **

**me- Yes! this is the last chapter! *everyone cries***

**sasuke- hn. Tell them thens.**

**Me- I WAS JUST ABOUT TO! Jeez. But lets let Naru tell them!**

**Naruto- OKAY! Well, yes its coming ot an end *cries* But don't worry! Theres a sequel! And im innate! YAY! **

**Sasuke- That means i have to be in it too dosnt it? *grumpy sasuke***

**Me- well, if your gonna be like that i could always put Naruto and Itachi together in the-**

**Sasuke- NO! HE'S MY NARU-CHAN! MINE! **

**Me Okay! Okay! Well look forward to the sequel! **

**TO THE STORY! **

**Chapter 11- The Ceremony **

Well, its been a stressful few weeks for everyone, Naruto and Sasuke's mating ceremony is just around the corner and everyones on edge. Iruka and Mikoto insisted on arranging everything for the party while Kakashi and fugaku paid for everything, saying 'if we help pay thats us contributing to help' which Iruka and Mikoto were more than happy to accept their offer.

But while all of this was going on Naruto and Sasuke hadn't seen each other in nearly a week. And Sasuke was starting to get pissed…

"Itachi! i don't care about stupid trisection I WANT TO SEE NARUTO!" With the ceremony in two days, Sasuke was getting annoyed at not being allowed to see his soon-to-be-mate.

"Otouto, how many times do i have to say this. I don't care!" And Sasuke snapped.

"well i DO, SO GET ME OUT OF HERE." Itachi sighed 'how many times is he gonna ask the same question.' so he got up and left. Leaving Sasuke in the stone room alone.

"I was going to keep you company, but if your going to go all Princess mode on me, forget it." And with that Sasuke heard footstep leading away from the door 'God DAMMIT ITACHI! IM NOT A PRINCESS!'

Why wont they just let me see Naruto.

Where as Naruto didn't fair much better…

"NARUTO COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Called iruka. He been trying to fit Naruto's Kimono for the past 3 hours and right now he had found a rather comfy spot… on the roof.

"No! i don't want to wear that thing, and i want to see SASUKE!" Iruka sighed 'why me?'

"Tell you what Naruto if your good, i'll let you see Sasuke" He stretched out Sasuke's name, making sure to catch Naruto's attention. Naruto's ears perked up.

"Really becu- wait… IM NOT FALLING FOR THAT ONE AGAIN IRUKA!" He shouted and maybe Naruto was getting smarter after all it had worked 7 times already… today. Iruka sighed. Damn that was his last trick.

"Fine Naruto, be like that." and he left. leaving a pissed Naruto. 'Damn iruka, why cant he just be nice… Meanie.'

**-TIME SKIP 2 DAYS!- **

Naruto, come on put it on you have to be ready in 2 hours!" iruka said trying to put Naruto's clothes on for the ceremony.

"No way! I don't want people seeing me in that thing!" Naruto shouted back.

"Naruto" iruka sighed. "You have too. Its trisection for submissive to wear it!" Iruka said, sounding kinder, he just wanted to get this over with already.

"But it makes me look girlie." Naruto whined.

"Please Naruto, just endure it for a few hours, see Sasuke and you wont have to ever wear it again. I bet Sasuke will think you look nice." Oh yeah, now he had him.

"Really" Naruto's tail started swishing uncontrollably behind him. "You think so Iruka?" he asked already taking the clothes from iruka and shoving them on. Iruka chuckled.

After that they brushed Naruto's hair. That was a task. but in the end it had never looked better. And it shinned brighter than it did before. And then Iruka came in the room with a box in his hands. "Iruka? Whats that?" He pointed to the box.

"Iruka smiled. "Here Naruto, its for you." He opened the box, and he saw the most beautiful necklace ever. It was a blue crystal, with two perfect pearls either side of it. "It was your mothers…" Iruka looked at Naruto who had his ears pressed to his head. "She wanted you to have it on your wedding day… as a present from here." He sounded sad. Naruto smiled weakly.

"R-really? But why? How?" naruto whispered.

"She gave it to me just before she… she said she wanted you to have a piece of her. she loved you Naruto and she always will. No matter where she is." Iruka felt a lump in his throat forming. Naruto nodded and handed Iruka the necklace. and turned around, signally for him to put it on him. He did. Naruto looked in the mirror and smiled. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His mother had good taste. "Come on Naru, its time." Sasuke's waiting." naruto got up and walked over to Kakashi, who held his elbow out forNaruto to take.

**-SASUKE POV-**

sasuke was on the edge of his metaphorical seat. He'd never been so nervous! He could feel his heart beat even through all his clothes, and jeez what was up with these things, something along the lines of 'traditional robe' Psh yeah elbowed him "Sasuke stop being so nervous, you'll be fine." itachi reassured. sasuke nodded his thanks and looked back at the priestess. "sasuke… Naruto loves you, so stop being nervous." itachi said, sasuke looked at itachi and smiled, Naruto DID love him, why was he worried.

"Thanks aniki" He said. Itachi nodded and looked behind Sasuke, and music started to play, Sasuke looked bend him and his heart stopped for a few moment. Naruto was walking towards him looking at the floor, he looked up and Sasuke he looked scared and then he caught Sasuke's eyes and smiled at him. why was he so nervous before?

Naruto was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. His hair looked especially brighter than it had before, and his clothes fit him perfectly. He also wore a blue necklace that Sasuke could tell fit him perfectly as well, and made naruto's eyes glow even bluer.

Naruto stood besides Sasuke, and smiled. "I missed you." He said Sasuke let a smile grace his features.

"Like wise." and they faced the priestess. After the ceremony was nearly over Sasuke turned to Naruto.

-i now pronounce you mates." and everyone cheered and Sasuke swooped Naruto up in his arms for a kiss and Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke without hesitation. They stood there for a few minutes just kissing each other in what seemed like absolute bliss. Sasuke pulled away and looked at his now official mate, his cheeks were flushed and played host to a beautiful pink.

"Come on" Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand and they ran throw petals and dry rice being thrown at them. They both laughed. Sasuke got to the white limo and kissed Naruto agin before opening the door for him and gesturing for him to go inside.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto close.

"Our honeymoon." Sasuke whispered, Naruto blushed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Well guys watcha think, i'd like to say a few things**

**1) Sorry i did try and think of a death yto put in it, but damn its hard so i gave up.**

**2) This is the last chapter :( but don't worry! There is going to be a sequel, i didn't want to make this unbearably long.**

**3) The sequel will have lots of FLUFFINESS and *drum roll* TOBI! Yes one of my favourite characters! don't worry he's not evil just SUPER FUNNY! **

**These things are always so sad *tears up* ITS THE END OF AN ERA! :'( **


	12. Sequel Info

Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait… but IVE JUST STARTED WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! 

i know pathetic right, well anyway, im having fun writing it. Trust me you will laugh, you will cry and you may even wet yourself. So prepare for adorableness THAT CANNOT BE CONTAINED MWAAAHHAAA..

*Cough Cough* sorry about that. Well anyway, sorry for the wait, i just wanted to say it wont be long now! maybe it'll be done by the end of the day if your lucky! 

HERE AND SNEAKY PEAKY AT THE NEXT CHAPTER! :O *Gasp* 

**"Naruto listen-" Sasuke tried but…**

**"NO YOU LISTEN, I ASKED FOR ICE CREAM 5 MINUTES AGO! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO! THATS IT WERE OVER IM LEAVING!" He announced, now you might be thinking 'Oh no, Sasuke quick go after him!' but there no need to worry because… 5,4,3,2,1…**

**"OH SASUKE IM SO SORRY! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK I DIDNT MEAN IT! REALLY! PLEASEEEE! I KNOWW I'LL GO GET YOU ICE CREAM AND THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!" He was just about to leave when Sasuke pulled him into his chest…**

It may be short and you probably don't get what going on but… THAT YOUR PROBLEM, WAIT FOR THE GOD DAMN CHAPTER AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

Hehe, have a nice day.


End file.
